Until the End of the World
by Superapfel
Summary: La fin du monde est proche et la vie de Jack est dans la balance. Une fic magnifique de Ruth M King. Romance S/J malgré les apparences.
1. Chapter 1

**_Je vous propose ici une traduction d'une fanfiction écrite par Ruth M. King. Je posterai la traduction au fur et à mesure qu'avance ma traduction. Malheureusement je n'ai pas réussi à contacter Ruth M King pour lui demander son autorisation. J'espère qu'elle m'en excusera. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._**  
**_Encore un petit mot pour dire je recherche un bêta-lecteur pour cette traduction, si quelqu'un est interessé, envoyez-moi un inbox !_**

**AVANT LA FIN DU MONDE**, par RUTH M KING et traduit de l'anglais par Superapfel.

Comment est-on censé décider qui meurt et qui reste en vie ?

Le Général Hammond regardait d'un air absent la feuille qui était sous ses yeux. Il devait aller annoncer la nouvelle à ses hommes et il aurait souhaité pouvoir passer cette lourde tâche à quelqu'un d'autre. D'aussi loin que le SGC était concerné, la responsabilité en était pourtant revenu au général. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à George, il aurait commencé à évacuer les gens à travers la Porte des Etoiles, il y a de cela des semaines … quand la menace avait été identifiée.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, personne n'avait cru que la menace ne pourrait pas être arrêtée et que des pans entiers de la planète Terre seraient immanquablement rayés de la carte. Ils avaient même envoyé SG-1 pour essayer d'éviter l'inévitable. Pour la première fois de leur longue et illustre carrière, l'équipe d'élite avait échoué. Georges vérifia sa liste une nouvelle fois. Il était censé se rendre au briefing dans dix minutes … et c'était la chose la plus difficile qu'il ait jamais eu à faire.

Le Major Carter vint le voir directement après la fin du briefing. Tous les autres essayaient avec peine de digérer la nouvelle mais elle, elle était directement venu le voir. Ce n'était pas très surprenant et il savait exactement pourquoi.

« Qu'en est-il du Colonel O'neill, mon Général ? » demanda-t-elle dès qu'elle eût fermé la porte.  
« Je suis désolée Major, la décision ne m'appartenait pas » répondit Hammond.  
« Nous avons besoin de lui là dehors. Il a plus d'expérience off world que nous tous réunis. »

Hammond n'avait pas vraiment besoin qu'on le lui rappelle. Il avait énoncé les mêmes arguments à ses supérieurs.

« Officieusement, je suis d'accord avec vous » dit-il à Sam.  
« Pardon ? »  
« Jack était le premier sur la liste pour diriger le Site Alpha, mais certains ont utilisé leur droit de véto pour empêcher son affectation. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, personne n'a réussi à m'avancer une raison digne de ce nom. »

« Qui en a eu le commandement alors ? »

Quand Hammond le lui dit, il put voir son visage se décomposer en même temps.

« C'est une mauvaise nouvelle, monsieur » répondit Sam.  
« Je sais, et si vous trouvez une solution, je pousserai le Colonel O'neill à travers la Porte des Etoiles moi-même » dit-il pour finir.  
« Trouver une solution ? »

Il leva les mains d'un air de dire que la balle était à présent dans son camp. Elle acquiesça et quitta la pièce sans attendre d'y être autorisée. Georges sut qu'il irait directement consulter la charte du règlement.

Le Site Alpha représentait le futur de la race humaine. C'était un homme comme Jack qu'il fallait à sa tête, pas quelqu'un qui avait d'autres idées derrière la tête. Le général avait entendu les rumeurs … Il resterait derrière pour sa part au SGC. Un bon capitaine n'abandonne jamais son navire, se rappela-t-il à lui-même. De plus, il était vieux et n'avait rien à offrir à un nouveau monde.

* * *

« Je suis désolée, Mon Colonel. »  
« Oui … Jack ... »

« Je souhaite également exprimer mon regret ... »

« Bon sang ! Si vous voulez bien arrêter maintenant ! »

La patience de Jack commençait à s'affaiblir. Savoir qu'on allait le laisser derrière était déjà une assez mauvaise nouvelle en soi pour qu'il n'ait pas en plus à supporter les excuses de personne qui n'avait jamais eu les moyens d'y faire quoique ce soit. Ses sentiments à ce propos étaient étrangement neutres. Pour autant que ça le concernait, mourir n'était pas une catastrophe. Il avait regardé la mort tellement de fois dans les yeux qu'il était peut-être temps qu'il l'embrasse enfin. Sans le SGC … eh bien sa vie ne valait pas grand chose. Une fois qu'ils seraient partis, il imaginait qu'il ne lui resterait pas assez de temps pour regretter les membres de son équipe. Il était sur que Georges lui laisserait une liste conséquente de choses inutiles à faire pour le garder occupé.

Ils le regardaient tous comme s'il était en phase terminal d'une grave maladie ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. Mais ça n'avait rien à voir. Il allait mourir en accomplissant son devoir ce qui était pour autant qu'il sache une belle façon de mourir. C'était juste triste de pouvoir compter avec tellement de précision le peu de temps qu'il lui restait à vivre. Des heures, des minutes, des secondes … On pouvait voir le compte-à- rebours affiché sur tous les écrans du SGC. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles Jack avait décidé qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air un moment.

Hammond avait été assez compréhensif pour leur laisser autant de temps qu'ils souhaitaient pour se dire au revoir, mettre leurs affaires en ordre. Bien sûr, les trois quarts des gens n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui était en train de se jouer. Les autorités avaient pensé que c'était mieux ainsi. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la population ne cède à la panique. Jack voulait être enfermé dans la montagne quand ça arriverait. Il ne voulait pas voir la civilisation s'effondrer, les gens se battre dans les rues. Rien que d'y penser le rendait malade.

« Je sors d'ici » annonça-t-il soudainement, reculant avec sa chaise et se mettant debout.

Ses équipiers se regardèrent un instant. Jack se retourna rapidement pour ne pas voir la pitié dans leurs yeux.

« Je serai de retour demain matin » dit-il.

Encore une dernière nuit à la maison, regardant un match et savourant une bonne bière … Enfin un peu de normalité. Il irait sur le toit et regarderait les étoiles un moment. Il essaierait d'oublier.

« Tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi ? » demanda Daniel.

« Non, c'est bon » répondit Jack avec légèreté.

Il fit un signe de la main et sourit avant de se rendre à la surface et de rentrer à la maison.

Il était impressionné par le calme dans lequel le monde semblait plongé. La nuit était tombée et les lumières de Colorado Springs éclairaient délicatement l'obscurité. C'était une planète magnifique. Pendant sa vie, Jack avait vu la cruauté humaine dans toute sa splendeur mais il en avait vu toute la beauté aussi. Alors qu'il posait le pied sur sa terrasse, une bière à la main, il réalisé qu'il se sentait prêt.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu par contre, c'était la venue de son équipe une demie heure plus tard. Il grogna intérieurement à l'idée qu'ils étaient là pour lui changer les idées. Les sourires qu'ils affichaient criaient leur intention.

« Mon Colonel … on l'a trouvé ! » s'exclama Sam.  
« Trouvé quoi ? » demanda-t-il.  
« On a pas le temps » répondit Daniel.  
« Pardon ? »  
« On a un avion à prendre ! »  
« Est-ce que je suis dans une réalité alternée bizarre où nous n'allons pas tous mourir et Hammond vient juste d'annoncer qu'il nous laissait un mois de vacances ? »  
« On vous expliquera sur le trajet, mon Colonel » répondit Carter

Sa cannette de bière lui retirait de ses mains, et Jack eut juste le temps d'enfiler son manteau et de fermer la porte d'entrée à clé avant que d'être poussé à l'intérieur de la voiture de Carter. Elle était certainement une meilleure conductrice qu'eux tous et arriva à l'aéroport plus rapidement que Jack l'eût cru possible. Avant de comprendre ce qui arrivait, ils étaient à bord d'un avion en direction de Las Vegas.

« Allez Carter, crachez le morceau, dit-il.  
-Vous allez vous marier mon Colonel, lui dit-elle en souriant.  
-Ok, et vous avez quelqu'un en particulier à l'esprit ?  
-Eh bien, sachant que vous aviez le choix entre moi, Teal'c et Daniel …  
-Pardon ?! »

Il regarda Sam qui eut la décence de rougir.

« C'était le seul moyen. Hammond a donné l'autorisation aux époux d'accompagner le personnel choisi. Si la race humaine doit survivre …  
- Ecoutez, même si j'apprécie beaucoup ce que vous essayez de faire …  
- Personne n'est laissé derrière,Mon Colonel. »

La rudesse de son ton le laissa pantois. Elle se pencha en avant dans son siège et baissa sa voix.

« C'est ce que vous nous avez toujours dit. Nous n'allons pas vous laissez ici.  
-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.  
-On repart avec le vol de minuit. Ca nous donne quelques heures pour nous marier. »

Elle était déterminée, il lui laissait ça. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Ils étaient amis mais il n'avait jamais pensé à beaucoup plus … ok, peut-être s'était-il laissé aller à quelques doux fantasmes mais le règlement interdisait strictement toute sorte de relation. Il lui jeta un regard en biais de telle manière qu'elle ne puisse remarquer qu'il l'observait. Elle était séduisante, réalisa-t-il. A son âge, il aurait pu tomber sur pire ! Cependant, elle n'avait jamais manifesté un intérêt particulier à son égard. Bien sûr, elle rigolait à ses blagues et elle répondait même à un petit flirt inoffensif, mais rien de plus.

« Hé Jack, tu as une bague ou quelque chose ? » demanda Daniel du siège devant eux.

Jack fourra sa main dans la main dans la poche de son jean et en sortit la languette de sa canette de bière. Sam fit rouler ses yeux dans leurs orbites.

« On trouvera bien quelque chose, dit-elle. Tenez, voici la vôtre. Désolée mais c'était une urgence. »

Elle lui tendit un anneau en or qui ne lui était que trop familier. Sa bague de mariage. Il la gardait à la base, dans sa boîte de cigare au fond de son casier. Mais comment savait-elle seulement qu'il la gardait là ? Il lui prit des mains et l'enfila à son annulaire gauche. Elle lui allait toujours … merveille des merveilles. Jack la laissa à son doigt un instant puis la retira et la mit dans sa poche.

« Il faut que ça ait l'air » continua Sam.

Il semblait que son équipe prenait du plaisir à faire tout ça. Ils pensaient vraiment avoir trouver la parfaite solution et Jack n'arrivait pas à réaliser. Ce qui explique pourquoi, quelques heures plus tard, il se retrouva dans une chapelle à prononcer la phrase « Oui, je le veux ». Il avait trouvé un bague pour Sam … deux pour être exact : une pour les fiançailles et l'autre pour le mariage. Si le monde n'était sur le point d'être détruit, Jack aurait certainement hésité à les payer. Sam avait mis dans ses bagages la robe dans laquelle elle voulait se marier. Pour une raison obscure, c'était important pour elle et il devait admettre qu'elle était très belle dedans. La robe était bleu pâle et elle tenait même un petit bouquet de fleurs artificielles.  
Teal'c prit quelques photos avec un polaroid. Un baiser … qui avait plus ressemblé à un effleurement embarrassé de lèvres. Un joli photo d'eux deux dans une accolade qui semblait bien plus naturelle que le baiser. Puis il avait été temps de reprendre l'avion et de rentrer. Ils étaient de retour à sa maison à 0400 et il eut tout juste le temps de remplir quelques sacs avant qu'il soit temps de se diriger vers la base. Alors qu'il verrouillait la porte pour la toute dernière fois, il se demanda comment tout ça allait finir. Il avait des attaches émotionnelles profondes à ce monde. C'était là qu'il avait rencontré l'amour pour la première fois, là aussi que son enfant était né et mort. C'était dur de le quitter. Un part de lui-même s'indignait de faire partie du peu de gens qui avaient été choisis … ceux qui avaient choisis pour continuer à vivre.

« Vous êtes prêt, mon Colonel ? » Demanda Sam alors qu'ils arrivaient devant le bureau d'Hammond.  
Elle le prit par la main, le surprenant.  
« Nous n'avons pas à faire ça, vous savez, dit-il.  
-Mon Colonel, nous avons commencé comme une équipe … on finira de la même manière. »  
-Ok Sam … vous … tu ne penses pas que tu devrais arrêter de m'appeler Mon Colonel ? Je veux dire, nous sommes mariés.  
-Bon point … Jack. »

Pour la première fois, elle sembla plus mal à l'aise que lui et d'une manière ou d'une autre, il se sentit mieux. Avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, Jack toqua à la porte du Général. Ils avaient prévu de laisser Sam parler, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient dans le feu de l'action, ils prenaient les choses en main.

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? » demanda Hammond.

Il paraissait excédé. Ce n'était vraiment pas surprenant. Un air résigné traversait son visage et il remarqua leurs mains jointes.

« La vérité, dit-il »

Jack se rendit compte qu'il ne sentait pas capable de mentir à son supérieur. Cet homme faisait partie de ses amis, un ami qui avait été plus accommodant qu'il n'était censé le faire.

« On est allé à Las Vegas, avoua Jack »

Sam leva sa main dans les airs et remua son alliance. Hammond s'enfonça dans son siège, il plissa ses yeux fins et regarda ses deux sous officiers. Jack se sentait comme au milieu d'une vaste fumisterie. Peut-être qu'Hammond essayait de voir quelque chose de différent dans leurs postures et dans la force qui unissait leur main.

« Je vous offre mes sincères félicitations. »

Il se leva et serra leurs mains, et les congédia rapidement.

Une fois sortis du bureau du général, ils se regardèrent, pas surs de la marche à suivre. Jack joua avec son anneau à sa main gauche et se demanda comment il avait se laisser entraîner là dedans. Il s'était uni à une femme dont il n'était pas amoureux. Il s'imaginait bien que, peu importe où ils atterriraient, divorcer était certainement impensable. Ils étaient coincés ensemble pour un long moment. He avait été marié à Sara pendant près de dix ans … mais ça avait tellement différent. Jack commençait à penser qu'il avait fait une énorme erreur. Cependant, deux heures plus tard, il se retrouvait en salle d'embarquement avec le reste de son équipe. Sam lui adressa un sourire timide et il lui sourit en retour … mais la seule chose dont il était conscient c'était les adieux que le Général Hammond faisait à ses officiers. Jack et Sam le saluèrent lorsqu'il passa devant eux.

"C'était un honneur de servir avec vous, Monsieur, dit Jack.  
- De même, répondit le Général, bonne chance à vous deux pour la suite.  
- Merci monsieur, dit Sam avec un sourire."

Avant que Jack est le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait, il marchait sur la rampe pour la dernière fois. Il ne regarda pas en arrière alors qu'il plongeait dans la lumière d'un nouveau monde.


	2. Chapter 2

Il pleuvait … Un bruine régulière s'abattait dans la nuit.

C'est un Paul Davis un peu débraillé qui vint à leur rencontre devant la Porte des Etoiles. Il cocha leurs noms sur une liste et les dirigea le long d'un sentier bien pavé qui conduisait à l'installation.

Un autre officier les y rejoint et leur indiqua les quartiers qui leur étaient assignés. Daniel et Teal'c se dirigèrent d'un côté, Jack et Sam d'un autre. La raison en était claire : ils étaient dans le quartier des gens mariés. La chambre n'était pas grande et un double lit dominé la pièce. Il y avait un petit rangement, une toute petite salle de bain … autant dire qu'ils allaient rapidement se taper sur les nerfs.

Il n'y avait même pas assez de place pour que Jack puisse dormir sur le sol.

« Je prends ce côté » annonça-t-il, s'élançant sur le matelas.

Sam s'en fichait un peu. Elle avait été debout toute la nuit et où elle dormait et avec qui elle dormait lui était bien égal. Elle s'écroula de l'autre côté du lit, envoyant ses chaussures ses bottes valser et se glissant sous la couette. Quelle splendide façon d'entrer dans la vie de couple …

Elle avait discuté avec le Général Hammond avant de partir. Il l'avait félicité pour son ingéniosité. Une chose était certaine, elle ne voulait pas que Jack O'neill meurt. Sam ne savait pas trop pourquoi. La seule chose dont elle était sûre, c'était que SG-1 était plus important que quoique ce soit d'autre. Ils était sa famille, celle qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu. La pensée qu'un seul d'entre eux puisse être laissé derrière l'a blessé plus profondément que quoique ce soit d'autre … et le fait que ce soit le colonel n'arrangeait rien.

Elle resta allongée là, écoutant la pluie tomber sur le toit de leur quartier, méditant sur la réponse à cette question.  
Le lit s'enfonça alors qu'il s'allongeait à côté d'elle. Il semblait qu'il n'avait aucun problème pour s'endormir étant donné que cinq minutes plus tard, il ronflait doucement. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il puisse ronfler. Quand ils étaient en mission et qu'ils dormaient sur le sol, il n'avait jamais ronflé … Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le faisait maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qui était différent ?

Est-ce que tout ceci n'était pas une terrible erreur ? Un mariage de convenance était une chose, mais être immédiatement propulsé dans une si petite pièce en était une autre … c'était aller droit au désastre. Elle se retourna pour regarder le colonel. A nouveau, elle était surprise par le fait que la pensée qu'il puisse mourir lui aurait été insupportable. Il était l'un de ses meilleurs amis et ça ne pouvait qu'être une bonne base dans une relation … mais il pouvait aussi être le type le plus agaçant de tous les temps. Bien sûr, elle aurait pu le convaincre d'épouser quelqu'un d'autre, mais elle ne pensait pas que ça aurait marché. Sam savait que le Colonel l'aimait bien. Elle se souvenait de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé en Antarctique … et de son « arme de poing ».

Et c'était un point important. Pour que tout ceci marche, il fallait qu'ils dressent certaines limites. Sam savait qu'elle avait vécu sans sexe pendant assez longtemps : quelques années en plus n'allait pas la blesser. Après un laps de temps convenable, ils pourraient suivre des chemins séparés. Ce ne pouvait n'être qu'une sage décision. Ainsi, elle laissa ses pensées vagabonder plongeant doucement vers le sommeil.

Sam se réveilla raide et courbaturée. Elle avait passé tellement de temps à essayer d'éviter de le toucher qu'elle n'avait pu se reposer qu'un minimum. Du coup elle se sentait irritable … très irritable. Elle réalisa que le lit n'était pas assez large. Le colonel était déjà levé et sorti et ce n'était qu'une autre source de contrariété. Elle voulait lui parler. Peut-être l'avait-il pressenti et que c'était pour ça qu'il était parti sans faire de bruit.

Elle prit une douche et changea de vêtements avant de s'aventurer dehors. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de découvrir le complexe la veille avec toute cette pluie. La vie qui s'offrait à elle à présent la refroidit considérablement. Tout était gris.

La pluie avait cessé de tomber mais les nuages étaient bas et lourds, promettant un autre crachin avant la fin de la journée. Ca avait du être une très belle prairie mais l'herbe avait été arrachée et remplacée par du béton. Tous les bâtiments étaient à peine plus que des maisonnettes préfabriquées … faciles à transporter à travers la porte des étoiles mais pas belles à voir. Sam se retourna, se familiarisant avec l'organisation de la base.

Les quartiers d'habitation étaient entourés de trois espaces ouverts sur l'extérieur. Derrière eux, d'autres bâtiments : laboratoires, infirmeries, entrepôts. Depuis que la Porte des Etoiles étaient ouvertes et le besoin d'un avant poste avait été identifié, le travail avait commencé pour construire cette base. Avec les années, elle s'était transformée en un complexe assez impressionnant … assez large pour accueillir les deux cents hommes et femmes qui y habitaient désormais.

Sam se dirigea vers le mess, cherchant du café et de la compagnie. Elle devait encore se présenter au commandant de la base … mais ça pouvait attendre. Le petit déjeuner d'abord. Le colonel était assis à une table avec Daniel et Teal'c. Il leva les yeux à son entrer au réfectoire, un sourire méfiant sur le visage. Elle choisit son petit déjeuner et les rejoint. Même si la pièce était bondée, les conversations semblaient contenues. La plupart des gens essayait de s'adapter au fait de vivre sur une autre planète. Le murmure des voix s'estompa alors que Sam s'asseyait à côté du Colonel. Aucun doute, les rumeurs avaient déjà commencé …

Même Daniel et Teal'c avait des sourires pleins d'attente sur leurs visages … enfin autant que Teal'c pouvait sourire. Sam réalisa qu'elle allait devoir se montrer affectueuse.

« Salut bébé, dit le Colonel en souriant,  
- Une discussion s'impose, glissa-t-elle à son oreille. »

Pour commencer, elle allait lui faire du mal s'il continuait à l'appeler « bébé ». Hier, il semblait aussi peu sur de tout ça qu'elle, mais ce matin, il prenait ça comme une bonne grosse blague.

« Ils n'ont pas de Froot Loops, lui dit-il, je veux dire, quel idiot dirige cet endroit ?  
-Monsieur, la Terre est au bord de l'anéantissement, je doute que quiconque se soucie de votre goût en matière de céréales. »

Les dernières réserves et personnes devraient bientôt traverser la porte. Et après … Le sort de la Planète serait toujours dans la balance. Les prédictions annonçaient que une partie partie de la planète serait rayée de la carte et la population avec … mais ce n'était qu'une prédiction et il y avait toujours une chance pour que les experts se trompent … Une chance …

« On dit Jack , lui rappela-t-il,  
-Sam, lui répondit-elle alors, mais jamais 'bébé ' ...  
-Compris !  
-Super.  
-Sammie ?  
-Non plus ! »

Son visage était à quelques centimètres du sien … et il ponctua la conversation d'un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres. Sam, surprise, se recula et faillit envoyer son café valser. Elle regarda autour d'elle et, comme elle s'y attendait, ils étaient toujours le centre d'attention. Jack était là, lui souriant et semblant se délecter de sa gêne. Et tout ce qu'elle devait faire était rester là et prendre les choses comme elles venaient alors qu'il en soit ainsi … mais elle prendrait sa revanche plus tard. Quelqu'un dormirait dehors cette nuit.

« On doit aller se présenter, lui dit-elle,  
-Je serai là-bas dans un instant .. chérie. »

Grinçant des dents, Sam commença à prendre la direction du bureau chef de la base.

« Général Bauer …, dit-elle, passant sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Pour l'amour du ciel … c'est vous qu'ils ont choisi ! S'exclama Jack.  
- Colonel O'neill … dit le général tout en parcourant ses papiers. J'avais cru comprendre que vous deviez fermer le complexe du SGC ?  
- Oui, c'était ce qui était prévu … Mais ma femme avait d'autres idées en tête. »

C'était la première fois que Jack la mentionnait comme étant sa femme et Sam devait bien avouer qu'elle en retirait une certaine satisfaction.

« Major Carter, ils ont besoin d'aide pour installer le labo. Colonel O'neill , je suis sur qu'on vous trouvera quelque chose à faire … en temps voulu. »

******************************************

Voilà, c'est un deuxième chapitre. Comme je suis en pleine période de concours je pense que la suite n'arrivera pas avant la fin de la semaine et c'est seulement les reviews qui m'ont motivé à boucler ce deuxième chapitre !  
Merci à ceux qui me lisent et ne vous inquiétez pas, le ship arrive bientôt. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

La fin de la journée approchant, Jack se sentait de plus en plus de mauvaise humeur. Partout où il était allé, partout où il avait essayé d'aider, Bauer s'y était rendu avant lui et avait en sorte qu'on ait pas besoin de lui. Du coup, il n'avait rien à faire … et s'ennuyait sérieusement.

Jack pouvait passer des heures à ne rien faire et apprécier ce temps-là. Oui, mais quand il en avait envie et besoin. Là, c'était différent. Cette fois, il savait qu'il pouvait aider. Bauer se comportait vraiment en sombre con. Bien sûr, il s'était déjà rencontré avant, mais il pensait que l'installation de la base transcenderait les différends personnels. Apparemment, le Général voyait les choses différemment. S'il avait au SGC, il serait allé rendre une petite visite, mais quelque chose lui disait que là, il ne serait pas le bienvenu. Du coup, la seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire, c'était de s'asseoir dans leur quartier et d'attendre qu'elle rentre à la maison.

Au moins, la Porte de Etoiles était toujours active. Il y avait d'autres endroits où il pourrait aller. La pensée malvenue d'Edora lui vint à l'esprit. Mais elle ne fit que lui donner une autre idée. La nuit commençait à tomber donc il ne pourrait rien faire aujourd'hui … mais demain, avait-il décidé, il irait se balader pour voir exactement ce que cette planète avait à offrir.

Sam ne rentra qu'aux petites heures du matin, Jack dormait déjà mais il s'éveilla dès qu'il entendit rentrer. Même avec le peu de lumière, il pouvait voir qu'elle avait l'air plus que contrariée.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il, hésitant quand à la marche à suivre. Il ne savait absolument pas si Sam voudrait en parler ou pas.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Jack se plaça derrière elle et commença à masser ses épaules fatiguées.

« Arrête, lui dit-elle.

-J'essaie juste d'aider, répondit-il rapidement.  
-Oui je sais, mais arrête. »

Il s'assit en tailleur espérant juste qu'elle dirait quelque chose.

« Je suis désolée mon Colonel, mais la moitié des équipements destinés au laboratoire avait été mal emballée … La plupart ne marche plus … Il y a du verre partout sur le sol parce qu'un sombre idiot a laissé tomber une caisse et n'a pas jugé utile de ramasser.  
-Est-ce qu'on peut encore s'en procurer ?  
-Non, on n'a plus assez de temps. L'ordre a été donné il y a 30 minutes par le Général Hammond … interdiction d'établir tout vortex en direction de la Terre.  
-Oh. »

Jack se retourna sur le dos, contemplant le plafond. Voilà, on y était. Il n'y avait plus de maison vers laquelle rentrer. Sam avait ramené ses jambes contre elle, enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras. Il sentait bien qu'il devrait la consoler mais il ne savait pas comment.

Après ce qu'ils avaient semblé être des heures, ils furent soudainement alertés. Le bruit de la Porte des Etoiles s'activant était amplifié par la quiétude de la nuit. On n'oubliait pas des années d'entraînement militaire et c'est ainsi qu'ils sortaient tous les deux de leur chambre sans se poser de question.

Il y avait un groupe de soldats rassemblés autour du DHD et Sam les poussa afin de voir quels symboles avaient été entrés.

« C'est un vortex sortant , dit Sam. Qui a ordonné ça ?  
- Le Général Bauer, l'un d'eux répondit.  
- Mais quel fils de p... !  
- Carter ? Demanda Jack, pas sur de ce qui était en train de se jouer.  
- Il a demandé à ce que les coordonnées de la Terre soient composées … regardez la couleur de la flaque.

La flaque, qui d'ordinaire était bleue, devenait de plus en plus claire. De plus, comme rien n'en sortait, le vortex aurait dû se couper depuis longtemps.

« Eh merde ! Jura Jack,  
- On doit sécuriser la zone.  
- Okay, vous avez tous entendu le major, tout le monde dégage de là ! Ordonna Jack.  
- Mais mon Colonel, le Général a dit que … protesta l'un des hommes.  
- J'ai dit maintenant ! »

Ils n'eurent pas besoin qu'on leur répéta l'ordre une nouvelle fois. Les hommes s'éparpillèrent, courant vers leurs installations. Pendant ce temps, Carter avait déjà commencé à essayer d'accéder au coeur du DHD.

« Major ? Demanda Jack  
- Je dois fermer le vortex manuellement.  
- A ce point ?  
- Oui, mon Colonel. »

Il lui tendit son couteau suisse et elle l'utilisa comme levier pour ouvrir le panneau du DHD. Jack retourna alors son attention vers la Porte. Le vortex était toujours ouvert. Sam était accroupie, essayant d'arracher les cristaux aussi vite que possible.

« Ca ne veut pas marcher ! Cria-t-elle »

Mais elle refusa d'abandonner. A la fin, Jack l'obligea à suivre l'ordre qu'elle avait donné précédemment. Ramenant son corps contre lui, il l'éloigna du DHD. Elle lutta brièvement mais il était assez fort pour la convaincre que la meilleure chose à faire était de foutre le camp.

Il l'entraîna dans un fossé, la recouvrant de son corps alors que la situation de la Porte devenait critique. Le temps semblait avoir ralenti sa course alors que des débris pleuvaient sur eux … des lopins de terre … des éclats de roche … et de la boue … beaucoup de boue. Alors que tout semblait être redevenu calme, Jack sentit Sam remuer contre lui. Il déplaça son corps et ils commencèrent à sortir du fossé en rampant contemplant ce qui avait été, un jour, la Porte de Etoiles.

Le DHD avait été écrasé par la Porte des Etoiles qui était à présent à l'horizontal.

« Au moins, elle est toujours entière, dit Jack »

Cela ne consola pas Sam qui semblait au bord des larmes. A quelques pas d'eux se trouvaient des gens de la base qui avaient été réveillés par l'explosion. Au premier rang se trouvait le Général Bauer.

« Major, Colonel … qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Demanda-t-il »

Sur le moment, Jack fut stupéfait par la beauté de Sam alors même qu'elle était couverte de boue de la tête aux pieds. Il se rendit aussi compte qu'elle était sur le point de faire quelque chose de stupide, quelque chose comme frapper un officier supérieur. Jack n'avait pas pas grand chose à perdre quant à lui alors il dit ce qui – il en était sur – traversait son esprit à elle.

« Vous savez parfaitement ce qui s'est passé ! Dit-il avec hargne. Il s'est passé ce qu'elle vous avait dit qui se passerait si vous essayiez d'établir un vortex avec le SGC en train de faire attaquer ! »

Sam le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou. Peut-être que c'était le cas, mais si quelqu'un pouvait refaire marcher la Porte des Etoiles c'était Sam. Et elle ne pouvait certainement pas le faire en récurant les toilettes avec sa brosse à dents. Lui, par contre, n'avait rien à faire.

« Colonel O'neill, vous dépassez les limites ! S'exclama Bauer »

Le Général devint d'un rouge particulier … mais Jack s'en ficha. Peut-être que si le type faisait un arrêt cardiaque, il pourrait se débarrasser de cet idiot empoté.

« Je ne suis pas celui qui a fichu en l'air notre seul moyen de quitter cette planète ! Lui renvoya Jack. Etes-vous né idiot ou vous vous êtes entraîné ?  
-Vous serez confiné dans vos quartiers jusqu'à nouvel ordre, ordonna le Général. Major Carter, vous serez chargée d'essayer de réparer la Porte des Etoiles dès les premières heures du matin. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

Sam semblait sur le point de protester mais Jack lui envoya un regard.

« Oui, Général, répondit Sam pour tous les deux.  
- Très bien, escortez le Colonel O'neill jusqu'à ses quartiers. »

Plusieurs sous officiers qui avaient été groupés devant la Porte vinrent entourer Jack.

« Je connais le chemin, dit Jack »

Sans attendre son « escorte », il se dirigea vers ses quartiers. Sam se dépêcha de le rattraper.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris bordel ? Siffla-t-elle.  
- Je vous ai sauvé la mise, dit-il en retour.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin que vous me protégiez !  
- Bien sûr que si. Vous avez besoin de moi. »

Elle pinça ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne soient plus qu'une très fine ligne et Jack sut qu'elle pensait qu'il avait complètement foiré. Mais ça ne lui importait pas vraiment. Il aurait tellement voulu défoncer le nez de Bauer ! Comment ce type était devenu Général était un mystère … aussi gros que la façon dont il avait obtenu le commandement de cette base.

« J'ai besoin d'une douche, annonça Sam quand ils arrivèrent à leurs quartiers.  
- Je lutterai pour la prendre en premier, dit Jack. »

Ils étaient tous les deux couverts d'une boue qui empestait à des kilomètres à la ronde.

« Enfin on pourrait toujours partager ? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une proposition sérieuse mais Carter n'était pas confinée à rester dans les quartiers.  
« Prenez votre douche, j'irai de l'autre côté de la route. »

Elle prit sa trousse de toilettes et disparut, laissant Jack tout seul.

***************************************************************

_**Bon encore un chapitre qui n'a pas été relu, mais là c'est de ma faute, j'ai eu des propositions cool de bêta-readers mais étant donné que j'avance pas vite et que j'ai encore trois jours de concours, je me suis dit que je pouvais encore me permettre de poster un chapitre sans qu'il ait été relu. Je croise juste les doigts pour qu'il n'y ait pas des fautes horribles.**_  
_**J'espère que vous accrochez toujours à l'histoire. Ca va bientôt devenir plus sombre ... grr ... et plus ship aaaahh !**_

_**Si ça vous plaît ... et même si ça ne vous plait pas ... vous savez où cliquer !**_


End file.
